


Catch Me If You Can

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: It's Emma's day off and she is still being pestered by the people, she escapes to Hook's ship in order to sunbathe in peace.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Neverland and New York. Hook and Emma are still just friends.
> 
> This will be my first fic posted on here, hope you all like it!

   Emma was sweating. It was a peaceful time in Storybrooke. For once. The sun was glaring down over the town, everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts, the beach was packed like sardines, kids were running around throwing water balloons and shooting water guns at each other, which even some of the adults joined in playing. The ice cream parlour would probably be making a fortune, especially as new recipes and flavours had been released that week.

  Emma was off work, Henry was out having fun, so she decided she would head off to the beach and join the other residents to soak in the sun. She changed into a red bikini and threw her t-shirt and shorts over it, grabbed her towel, sun cream, and a book that Hook had recommended to her. She hadn't seen him around town much in the last few weeks, she had spotted him popping into the library a few times, was that all he did these days? Just read?

  When Emma arrived at the beach it was heaving, everyone in Storybrooke must have been there. The boats and ships were all bobbing gently on the sea, she spotted Hook’s ship. There was no life aboard by the looks of things. Why hadn't he come to look for her recently? She knew they weren't together, but she still missed his companionship, she hadn't even seen him at Granny's. She put him out of her mind and started on the book.

   “Emma?” Came a voice. It was one of the dwarves. Happy. Urgh. She put her book down and smiled patiently. “Would you mind helping? There's a kite stuck in that tree.”

  Emma nodded and went to assist with the kite. She returned to her book. Or tried. Every time she got to a good part someone wanted to chat or requested her help, complained about this or about that. She was off duty. It was a scorching day. She couldn't care less. By the time she had listened to her tenth person, she had given up completely. She rolled up her towel, shoved her book and sun cream under her armpits and walked off. Time to find a quiet spot. She wandered around and then she noticed Hook’s ship again. No one would disturb her there. Surely. Hook wasn't around anywhere. It couldn't hurt.

   Emma walked up the steps and shouted out for him. No reply. She walked towards the helm and lay out her towel. She removed her shorts and t-shirt then settled down and closed her eyes, she blasted some music through her earphones. The sun was intense on her face and she smiled, revelling in the peace and quiet. 

 

  Emma must have been lying there for a good forty minutes, she may have nodded off once or twice, but she was disturbed when a cloud seemed to block out the sun. She tutted and rolled onto her stomach.

  “Swan?” Came a slightly high pitched version of Hook’s voice. Her eyes shot open. It was him. She heard him clear his throat. “Urm.” Then she suddenly realised what she was actually wearing and how he has probably never seen a bikini before. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was bright red and scratching his neck. She knew how he felt about her. Time for some fun.

  “You’re in the way of my sun.” 

  “Oh, I apologise.” She felt the heat hit her back as he stepped to the side. There was a long pause. “Emma?”

   “Killian?”

   “What are you doing?” He sounded confused, she was hardly surprised. She turned over and supported herself on her elbows. “I mean, I’m not complaining, love.” He looked her up and down, he was attempting to be subtle, but he failed miserably. “But you're not exactly wearing very much, you might drive a man to madness.” 

  “Who's this man?” She smirked. “You?”

  “Well, many men. I guess I could be included, you look, well…”

  “I’m sunbathing. It's what we do here when the sun is shining and there's no baddies. It's relaxing.” She did not need to hear what he thought about her. 

  “But… why on my ship? It's like you came here to tease me on purpose.”

  “Everyone was mithering me, asking stupid questions or complaining. You seemed to have disappeared from this town, so I thought your ship would be empty.” Maybe he would open up about where he's been.

  “Oh, I can explain.” He laughed and scratched his ear nervously. “Belle lent me a set of books, urm, quite a large series. A Song of Ice and Fire. I’ve been gripped by them, I finally finished the latest one.”

  “You mean to tell me, you haven't been seen in weeks because you were binge reading Game of Thrones?” This was ridiculous.

  “Binge-reading? Wait, you know it?” He smiled. 

  “I haven't read them, but I watch the TV show.”

  “TV show?” He was cute when he was confused with the modern world, that she had to admit.

  “You know, like, a longer version of a film. Remember when Henry showed you Peter Pan coming back from New York?” He straightened up and looked blankly.

  “You promised you wouldn't bring that infernal thing up again.”

  “It was an example, but, Game of Thrones is a show you can watch.”

  “And how do I acquire this?” His interest had been peaked.

  “You have no DVD player, nor Wifi, or-”

  “Stop.” He shook his head. “You’re just saying nonsense words.”

  “Look, maybe if you want, you can come to my place and watch them with me. In times of peace.”

  “Really?” He looked surprised but happy for the offer. “I'd love to, Swan.”

  “Sorted. Now, can I-”

  “Were you worried about me?” His shy side had now disappeared and his infamous cocky grin grew. “Did you miss me, Beautiful?” 

  “Shut up. No one has barely seen you.” She rolled her eyes at him. “How are you not melting in that leather coat?”

  “It’s a bit chillier in my cabin.” He had to admit he was getting rather warm. He took off his coat and lay it on the floor, he also removed his waistcoat and suspenders, rolled up his sleeves and lay next to Emma. She sat up and he watched her rummage for something, she handed him a yellow bottle. 

  “Put this on.”

  “What is it?” He asked, inspecting it. 

  “Suncream. It protects you, stops you burning.”

  “I don't need that.”

  “Jones. Put it on.” He refused. “Fine. I hope you burn.” He shot her a sarcastic smile. “You may be willing to, but I’m not. Put some on my back for me I can't reach.” He looked confused, she squeezed some cream on his hand and turned her back to him. “Just rub it in.” He gingerly put the cream on her back and massaged it into her back, with more care than she thought possible. He may have spent more time than needed, and she may not have said anything about it

  They lay side by side in comfortable silence, when Killian felt a cold, thick liquid smack onto his face. 

  “Ugh.” He moaned. Emma ignored him and he felt her rub the cream into his face, not in a gentle manner like he had. She took no care for his eyes, or the fact it went in his mouth and hair. “SWAN!”

  “This is what you get for being a petulant child.” She removed her hand and looked at her handy work, it was hardly rubbed in and his fringe stuck up. “Not bad.” 

  “Not bad? Not bad! It tastes disgusting.” He shouted. “Come here.” He went to grab her but she was too fast and already up. He chased her about the ship and finally caught her, he hoisted her over his shoulder and she smacked his back repeatedly.

  “Let me go!” 

  “Can you swim?”

  “Of course. Stupid question.” He chuckled and his pace quickened. He walked to the back of the boat, where the sea was waiting. “No, Hook. No. Don't you dare. I’ll kill you. I swear to-” Too late. He had tossed her over the back of the ship and tapped the back of his ship affectionately.

  “Ahh, perfect.” He looked down. She was not happy. She swam off, he was going to pay. He knew that. She came back around and he held up her towel for her, not before looking over her once more. She yanked the towel from him and put it over shoulders. “In my defense, you started it.”

  “Shut up, Hook.”

  “Hey, it was a joke. C’mon, love.” He sauntered close. “Why don't we go back to yours and you show me this Game of Thrones show?”

  “Fine.” 

  “Though, I wouldn't mind you watching in that.” He winked and bit his lower lip. “Maybe you should do everything in that.” He smirked.

  She bent down and picked up the bottle of suncream.

  “Run.”

 


End file.
